The Mighty Urthwyte
by Mousieboy232
Summary: For 5 straight months Salamandastron and Redwall Abbey have had peace, but that is all about to change when a group of hordebeasts lead by three ferret siblings, things will look grim for our three heroes Urthwyte, Samkim, and Arula. The three along with the Long Patrol and Guosim will have to be able to fight or become slaves to their evil endgame: take over Salamandastron.
1. Prologue

Prologue

5 months had past since Urthstripe the Strong and Ferahgo the Assassin were both killed in combat. In the Mountain of Salamandastron, Urthwyte laid on his bed, tossing and turning. The Badgerlord sweated profusely, he was experiencing a nightmare, the poor white Badgerlord saw in his dream that he, Samkim, Arula, and he were kneeling underneath a ferret. The ferret had white and grey fur. He wore a blouse, and grey trousers, he had a broadswordcon his hip. The ferret also wore an eyepatch on his left eye. But he wasn't alone, there were two other tall ferrets with the same fur colors, but in different patterns. The ferret to his right who was standing above Samkim was a female ferret who wore a purple and grey gown, and she had a long curved dagger on her belt. The one standing over Arula was another male, he wore an unbuttoned vest and had a sabre placed at his hips. The lead ferret placed his paw on Urthwyte's shoulder and smiled deviously at the Badgerlord. The eyepatched ferret's voice was cool, calm, and collective.

"So you are Urthywyte the Mighty, I am Raluska Goldeneye."

Urthwyte made an expression of confusion, he then replied to the ferret.

"Why do they call you 'Goldeneye?'"

Raluska removed his eyepatch and opened his left eye, but before Urthwyte could see, the Badgerlord awoke with a scream, the scream echoed through the chambers, walking some of the Long Patrol Hares. The tall rabbits barged in, weapons drawn.

"Is everything okay, sire? Is some blighter giving you a thrashing?"

Asked Urthwyte's Brigadier, Brigadier General Hoskins. Urthwyte let out a sigh of relief and amusement.

"No, Hoskins. I just had a dream, a terrible, terrible dream. About a ferret named Kaluska Goldeneye."

"Raluska Goldeneye? Never heard of that chap."

"Neither have I but, I sure hope that dream wasn't a vision or a warning."

Hoskins and his hares left Urthwyte. The large white furred badger lay still on his bed, staring at the cave roof. The name Raluska Goldeneye, kept him up the entire night.

Samkim tossed and turned until he screamed out loud, Abbot Saxus and a mousemaiden named Henriette rushed in to see what was wrong with Samkim.

"Samkim, what is wrong?"

Abbot Saxus asked in concern to the worried struck squirrel, Samkim squeezed his sheets tightly and his eyes were bulging out, he looked up to Saxus and his grip on the sheets were loose and his face became relaxed. Abbot Saxus sat on the edge of Samkim's bed.

"Now tell me, my son. What has happened? You nearly woke the entire Abbey."

"Well Father Abbot, I had a dream that some wicked ferret named Raluska Goldeneye. He had beaten me, Arula, and Urthwyte the Mighty. We were at Salamandastron, and it seemed...it seemed that we are about to be executed."

Samkim explained to Father Abbot Saxus. Saxus sat up and positioned his spectacles.

"Oh dear, I have a creeping suspicion Martin had sent you a warning."

"Martin sent me that dream, why?"

"I don't know for certain. Now, try and get some more sleep."

Samkim laid on his back, eyes open. Thinking about Raluska Goldeneye.

* * *

 **I've decided to work on two stories because, I've hit a road block in my Forged in Fire book.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Samkim and Arula along with Brother Hollyberry were pealing potatoes, dicing them up with onions, carrots, and mushrooms, and putting them in a stew.

"Errr, Sa'kim, please give me sum o' them taters, this stew's gonna need more of 'em taters."

Samkim headed Arula's request and got her a few more potatoes.

"Thank'ee kindly, Sa'kim."

"My pleasure, Arula."

The two continued their peeling. Brother Hollyberry, diced up the potatoes, cut up the carrots and onions, and placed them in the thick soup.

"This stew will be our greatest yet, for tonight."

Samkim and Arula nodded in agreement.

"Samkim, check to see if the raspberry scones are done."

"Will do, Hollyberry."

Samkim ran to the stone oven and saw that the scones had risen and they were golden brown to perfection. Samkim scooped them out and placed them on a rack to cool off. Samkim sat back down at the table peeling potatoes. After they were done preparing dinner, Samkim and Arula walked to the Abbey courtyard. Samkim sat underneath the cherry tree and Arula sat next to him.

"Sa'kim, you told me an' 'Ollyberry, that you 'ad a dream, 'bout sum wicked ferret named Raluska Goldeneye. Abbot Saxus tol' you, it were Marthen ee Warrior who sent you that dream?"

Samkim looked at his female mole companion.

"Yes, Arula. I do believe that Father Abbot is right, Martin did send me that dream, but why? Urthwyte, you, and I are both formidable fighters, how on earth did we surrender to three ferrets when, there are three of us to equally match them. Unless."

Something clicked in Samkim, the squirrel stood up almost blacking out from lunging upwards too fast.

"Unless, those three ferrets have a bigger army than Salamandastron's Long Patrol and other honest woodlanders combined."

Arula scratched her nose and stood up as well.

"What do you plan on doin', Sa'kim?"

Samkim walked to the gatehouse, he grabbed the Sword of Martin hanging from the wall, and he sheathed it in its scabbard.

"I've got to go warn Urthwyte, we must get ready for a war, a war that we might not be able to win."

Far from Redwall and Salamandastron, a large slave caravan was dragging a cart. The slaves were two rows of 6, mainly mice and voles. The poor creatures were binded with chains, and the stepped in unison. An extremely fat rat cracked his whip, while a skinny rat banged on a drum. "Bim bom, bim bom, bim bom." Went the instrument, the fat rat recited a poem as the skinny rat played the drum.

"Move move move

Out with you

I don't have time for your gobbledygoo

Move move move

Or I whip you

Make yer hides raw red and raw

I shall make them all turn red

Her she comes get ready to scream"

The rat took a large swing and cracked his whip on the backs of the poor slaves. The slaves were hauling supplies and weapons. Three creatutes sat in the middle of the wagon. It was the three ferrets from Urthwyte and Samkim's dream. Raluska sat near the back of the cart while the female ferret and second maleq sat in the front.

"Heheh, brother's always sat near the back, he enjoys being by himself."

The female ferret said to the one sitting next to her.

"Too right, sis. Our big brother has always been a bit reclusive"

The younger ferret answered. Raluska began to speak.

"Jusato, Beirolo, quiet. We are almost to Salamandastron, I can feel it."

"How, big brother?"

Jusato asked his older brother.

"Because, I can feel the ocean breeze on my fur, and the smell of salt water."

"Fair enough."

Raluska leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Salamandastron, the Badgerlord's palace. Well, it will my palace, once, I'm finished with it. I will expand my armies from not only east to west, but from north to south."

Raluska whispered to himself. A vast army of rats, weasels, stoats, foxes, and pine martens followed behind the cart.

Samkim watched from afar, the young squirrel warrior placed a ready paw on the hilt of his sword and watched as the hordebeast's caravan moved to west. Samkim slid down the hill he stood on and ducked beheath a large shrub. A red fox in chainmail, armored breast plate and red cloak's ears twitched. The vermin turned around and he and another creature, a rat dressed in the same attire whistled. The entire caravan stopped. Raluska stepped out of the cart. He walked up to his two armored vermin. The vermin wearing armor were the enforcers while the vermin wearing nothing but tunics, rags, or just belts were grunts. The fox walked up to his master.

"Sire, I think we are being followed."

He said to Raluska.

"If you think we're being followed, then go investigate. Take at least 10 of my crew with you and find the perpetrator. While the rest of us make our way to Salamandastron, okay Firesnout?"

Firesnout the fox nodded in agreement and Raluska patted his companion's back.

"Let's move out!"

Raluska hoppes back in the cart and the crack of the whip was sounded off. Firesnout drew a thin sword from his belt and pointed to the source of were Samkim was at. Samkim carefully drew his sword, as he was about to get ready for a fight, all of a sudden a rat disappeared from existence. Firesnout and the rest heard a rustling coming from the opposite end of where Samkim was. Firesnout ordered one of his rats to investigate, but as he did the rat was pulled in the tall grass in the forest of Mossflower. Firesnout's paw began to tremble and he started to sweat profusely.

"Whoever you are, show yourself!"

Firesnout and the rest of his vermins backed into each other in the middle, they were in a circle, with their weapons at the ready. They then heard a sinister voice call out.

"Assssssmodeussssss."

Firesnout looked around to see where the sound was coming from but he couldn't pinpoint the source. Soon a rat spotted two glowing yellow eyes with slitted pupils in the darkness. The eyes called out to the vermin once again.

"Asssssmodeussss."

This time the squardon of vermin were terrified they dropped their weapons as they stares deep into the hypnotic eyes.

"I am Asmodeus, I will grant you eternity."

Samkim placed both paws on his mouth to silence him from the adder hearing him breathing heavily, but that did not stop Asmodeus from Samkim.

"I sssseee you, ssssssquirrel."

"Come with Asssmodeuss, I will grant you paradissssse."

The adder said with a sinister tone in his voice. Samkim had to do these two crucial things: not stare into his eyes and to get away fast.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arula along with Mara and Pikkle sat on the stone bench of the Abbey courtyard, Pikkle munched on an apple while Mara leaned up on the trunk of the tree and Arula traced outlines in the dirt. Arula looked up to the Badgermum.

"Hurr, I wonder when Sa'kim be back here."

"Have patients, Arula. Samkim will be back before you know it."

"Ah yes too right, wot wot. That bally squirrel is quite the fighter don'tcha know."

Arula looked back down at the dirt and resumed tracing the outlines with her index claw.

"I's got a terrible feelin' that Sa'kim 'ight be in danger."

Samkim held the sword of Martin tightly in his paws, the squirrel had a cold sweat and a chill running down his spine. Asmodeus bobbed up and down, back and forth. Samkim fell deep into the hypnotic stare, until suddenly a voice came from out of nowhere. Samkim was the only one who heard it.

"Samkim, do not stare into his eyes, strike for Redwall, strike for me, strike for yourself."

Samkim regained himself and he slashed the giant adder's underbelly. The serpent hissed and retreated after he saw the potential in Samkim. Samkim rushed back to Redwall to tell his dream was of truth.

Urthwyte stood on a platform, high up in the mountains. The Badgerlord leaned forward to take the view in. On of the Long Patrol Colonels, Colonel Quintoul hopped up and greeted his Lord with a bow and a chuckle.

"Good day to you, sire. What's ol' whitestripe thinking about eh wot?"

"Hmhm, good old Quintoul, never fail to make this old badger smile. I've been thinking about Mara and Pikkle. I hope those two at Redwall are alright."

"Well sir, I may not be sage or a psychic but I do know that Mara and Pikkle are happy. That's for bally sure, m'Lord."

Urthwyte turned back to thw view of the ocean and took in a deep breath.

"I wonder how Samkim and Arula are doing, Quintoul."

"Well sir, I can tell you this, those 4 are alright wot. They are a formidable force of nature don'tcha know."

"I suppose you are right, Quintoul. Dismissed."

Quintoul climbed down and Urthwyte watched his companion descend the rope ladder. Urthwyte took his view off of the hare and back to the ocean. His look of happiness faded away to a look of concern.

"I have a bad feeling about my dream, it felt too real."

Urthwyte thought to himself. The Badgerlord went back inside the mountain to be with his subjects.

Raluska, Jusato and Beirolo had their beast set up camp, as they got settled in Firesnout came running up to them like a bat out of hell.

"Masters, masters!"

"What is it?"

Raluska asked his enforcer commander. The fox commander was short of breath, he inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth, he repeated the process until his mind wasn't going a million miles per hour.

"Sire, my crew and I were attacked by a serpent called Asmodeus. He had eaten all of my beasts and was about to eat me, until a squirrel wielding a sword charged the thing and cut its underside. The serpent retreated deep into the woods."

"Did you see where this squirrel went?"

"I quite sure he went east."

"If he went east then that means, he went to Redwall Abbey."

Firesnout scratched his head in question.

"What's Redwall Abbey, sire?"

"Redwall Abbey is a place with gigantic walls, where the food and water are plentiful, the seasons are nice."

"Sounds like my kind of place to settle down."

"Believe me, Firesnout. It is, it definitely is. That is why I want you and Jusato to round up your best beasts and head east to Redwall. I cannot do it, because I have my sights set on Salamandastron. I give you and my brother to be the rulers of Redwall wall."

Jusato sat up from the log he sat on and packed a sack full of food and weapons, the youngest ferret sibling smiled with a smug expression on his face. Far from the hordebeasts' camp, one of the slaves, an old dormouse picked his locks and was finally free, or so he thought. The sounds of chains jingling brought the attention to Raluska, in a flash the ferret picked up the dormouse by the patch of fur on his chest and pinned him to a tree trunk. Raluska deeply sighed and looked at his attempt to flee slave.

"Dormouse, did you try and escape?"

"No sire, never."

"Look into my eyes and tell me if you are lying to me, I hate liars."

The dormouse trembled as Raluska took off his eye patch, the ferret opened his left eye to reveal that its iris was the color gold and his pupil was a slit. The dormouse had said nothing for he was too speechless to see a creature with two differently colored irises. As the dormouse was to preoccupied on the way Raluska looked, Raluska drew one of his daggers and stabbed it right into the old creature's stomach. The old dormouse had died as soon as the blade punctured his skin. Raluska threw the corpse the slaves. He took a handkerchief and wiped the blood from his weapon, he then ordered the slaves dig a grave for him. In which the slaves accepted his demand, not questioning it. Raluska put his eye patch back on and he walked up to his younger brother.

"Now listen, Jusato. I want you to do everything in your power to bring those creatures at Redwall to their knees, make them beg for mercy. When I know you will not let them have any mercry whatsoever."

Jusato smiled devilishly and tapped his right index claw on the hilt of his sword.

"I won't let you down, I swear it on The Great Swartt Sixclaw."

Jusato and Firesnout left to conquer Redwall Abbey. Raluska smiled and jumped back on the cart.

"Here me now my fellow beasts, we rest for the night, but as the sunrises we head west to Salamandastron, yeah!"

The hordebeasts cheered their leader's name.

"Goldeneye, Goldeneye!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The dibbuns of Redwall often seemed to be extremely naughty and rebellious against their elders and betters. But only three dibbuns out of 7 were polite and generous. These three were Mortimer the mouse, Mordalfus a.k.a. Alf, and Constance the badger. Constance acted as the big sister towards the dibbuns both polite and well mannered, and those who were rowdy and obnoxious. Mortimer walked up to Mara and tugged on her gown.

"Mother Mara, Mother Mara?"

"Yes, little one?"

"I'm done with my chores, may I go play with Alf and Constance?"

"Ohohoho, why yes you may."

Mortimer scurried off to the courtyard to be with Mordalfus and Constance. A young mouse at the age of 10 walked up to Mara with a bilberry muffin in his paws. The Badgermum turned her gaze to the mouse.

"Oh, Methuselah, I did not see you, how are you, my friend?"

"I'm quite good, and you?"

"I'm pretty good myself. Look at those three, they've got their futures set for them. I see Mortimer as either a Brother or even an Abbot, I see Mordalfus as a Brother, and I see Constance as the new Badgermum. What do you think Mara?"

Mara smiled and scratched her chin.

"I think you may have a point, Methuselah. Mortimer is kind and gentle, but does have the characteristics of being a leader. Mordalfus is keen on helping other beasts out, and Constance is the big sister to the dibbuns, I wouldn't put it past me to have her as our new Badgermum when she grows up."

Methuselah smiled and finished his muffin.

"I was wanting to talk to you about Samkim's dream."

Mara and Methuselah sat down at a table in Cavern Hole.

"Samkim's dream about those ferrets was true."

"Bless me, what do you mean?"

"I mean I also had the same dream he had, about the three ferrets standing over him, Arula, and a white badger."

Mara's eyebrows perked up.

"White badger? Oh you mean Urthwyte?"

"Is that his name, then yes. Samkim, Arula, and Urthwyte."

"How did you and Samkim get the same dream?"

Mara asked her young mouse friend. Methuselah adjusted his spectacles.

"Because when Martin sends a dream to a creature may it be good or evil. Some sort of 'magic' is spread on the one he's contacting and to the nearest beast within a two to five foot radius."

Mara scratched her nose.

"Well Martin is the Spirit of the Abbey, so I wouldn't put it past me."

Arula and Samkim sat atop one of the Abbey Ramparts, the sun beaming down on the two heroes of Redwall. Arula tapped her index claw on the top of the wall while Samkim curled one of the hairs from his bushy tail.

"Hurr, I can't take no more of this heat, it's bakin' my fritters 'way!"

"I know what you mean, but Pikkle and Abbot Saxus put us two here, once they come back, they'll relieve us from our duties."

"I be hopin' that you be right, Sa'kim."

"Me too, Arula. Me too."

Urthwyte was at the base of Salamandastron, swinging his mighty oak club. The Badgerlord felt like it was time to dust the cobwebs off and get back into his fighting physique. A young mousemaid named Rosemary walked up to her Badgerlord. She was shy and timid and spoke in a quiet squeak.

"Um, e-excuse me, sire, but I bring terrible news."

Urthwyte stopped his practicing and turned to Rosemary.

"Yes, Rosemary?"

"One of the hares from the Long Patrol spotted a caravan of vermin headed this way, one of them was a ferret with an eyepatch over his left eye."

Urthwyte's gaze became worried he ordered Rosemary to go back to Salamandastron at once and to get Brigadier General Hoskins at once.

Close to the extinct volcano, Raluska smiled with glee. He new that he was getting close to Salamandastron.

"Once, I rule Salamandastron, I will rename everything in the honour of the Late and Great Swartt Sixclaw!"

He screamed as he pointed an index claw at the mountain.

"Nobeast will stop me or my crew! Nobeast shall, hahahahahahaha!"

The rest of the vermin cheered and chanted their leader's name.

"Goldeneye, Goldeneye!"

As Pikkle came up on the ramparts to check up on the mole and squirrel and arrow wisped past his ears and hit the belltower. Samkim drew his weapon and scanned the area for invaders. Samkim saw the where the source of the arrow came from and he saw it was from a ferret and a fox at the main gate. Samkim ran to the main wall and peered down from where he was.

"Who are, and what do you want?!"

Jusato walked up a bit closer to the wall.

"I am Jusato the Flashfighter, and these are my hordebeasts, we have come to parlay with you and your Abbot."

Samkim saw past the lie that Jusato told him.

"I know your kind, ferret. Untrustworthy and cowardly, begone!"

"Not all verminous creatures such as rats, weasels, foxes, ferrets, and stoats are bad. Take a look at Swartt's son Veil."

Samkim scrunched his face even tighter and jumped up on the wall. He pointed the Sword of Martin at the two.

"What was that arrow that came from you, Jusato?!"

"Oh that, that was just a precaution to see if this Abbey was abandoned or not."

"Well it isn't be gone or I will skewer you with my sword!"

"ENOUGH!"

A voice rang out, it was Abbot Saxus.

"I am Abbot Saxus, I will parlay with any creature good or bad. Leave your weapons and you two may enter."

Samkim jump back onto the rampart platform and he sheathed his sword.

"Are you sure about this, Father Abbot?"

"Yes, Samkim."

Samkim had a look of worriment on his face. He saw as Jusato and Firesnout dropped their weapons and they entered the main gates of Redwall Abbey. The ferret and fox looked at the tall building in the center with amazement. Abbot Saxus escorted the duo into the Great Hall.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jusato and Firesnout entered Great Hall where Abbot Saxus offered the two a seat at a long table. Friar Bellows brought out a tray with a large flask of strawberry cordial and two chalices. The fat mouse poured the Abbot and their "guests" the sweet succulent sticky beverage. The Abbot took a sip of cordial while the ferret and fox glugged it down. Firesnout let out a belch of satifaction before requesting a refill. The Friar pursed his lips and poured the liquid in the cup. Abbot Saxus set his cup down and scratch his nose.

"So what was it you two wanted to talk about?"

Jusato took a deep breath and let it out through his snout.

"Give me your Abbey or face war."

Abbot Saxus's eyes widen with horror, Jusato just threatened war on the Dwellers if he wasn't met with his demands.

"If you give me and my crew the Abbey, we will not enslave you, we will offer you full on protection, we will help provide for you. Us 'vermin scum' and you honest woodlanders can co-exist. There is no need for unnecessary bloodshed. I will let you keep your title as Father Abbot, but you will obey me and only me. When I say jump, you say how high. But if one of your creatures crosses me or does something I don't like, you will regret it, oh by jove you will. So anyway, what's it gonna ge Abbot, surrender or war?"

Abbot saxus began shaking and sweating, the two had backed the Abbot in a corner. Saxus bit his bottom quivering lip. Jusato impatiently tapped the table with his index claw and he took a sip of strawberry cordial. Jusato had become more irritated at the Abbot. Samkim crept and overheard the ferret threaten war on the Abbey. He slowly unsheathed his sword. Jusato saw a mousemaid approaching the Abbot. A lunged at her and put her in a headlock. The ferret hid a push dagger behind his belt.

"I'm getting real tired, Abbot. I want my answer now!"

Jusato gently pushed the tip of his knife on the mousemaid's cheek. In the shadows, Samkim gritted his teeth and tightly held his sword, he then heard a voice call out.

"Samkim, Samkim. I am that is, my sword shall wield for me."

Samkim sprinted at the two vermin and in one clean swipe, he took off Firesnout's left ear. The fox howled in pain, cupping both paws to prevent his missing ear from bleeding. The mousemaid bit the paw that held her captive, Jusato dropped his knife and yelped in pain. Samkim jumped on the tabled and pointed his sword at the two.

"Get out of here, we may be peaceful creatures but when push comes to shove, we push back pretty hard!"

Jusato and Firesnout had a look of anger and shock on their faces. Jusato kneeled down to pick up his push dagger, but Samkim swung his sword as a warning. Jusato scrunched his face his anger, holding his damaged paw.

"Fine, so be it. War, eh? You want war? I can give you a war! A war on which you cannot win!"

Jusato threatened at the top of his lungs."

"When I return, you better have the squirrel's head on a pike. If you don't, I swear I will skin and torture every Dweller here in these walls until I get what I want."

Jusato continued. The two slowly backed away and into the giant paws of Mara. Mara had displayed a look of disgust on her face, she overheard the two threatening to kill, maim, and torture the innocent folk of Redwall Abbey. She dragged the by the scruffs of their necks and she threw them outside. Jusato dusted himself off and then helped his fox friend up. Jusato took in a deep inhale then proceeded to exhale. He picked up his sword and placed it back on his hip. Firesnout pixkex his sword up and they returned to their campsite. Jusato bandaged his bad paw while, Firesnout had a tourniquet wrapped around his head injury.

"Sir, I have a suspicion that those Dwellers won't do what we demand."

Jusato looked up at Firesnout and replied.

"I'm afraid you might be right there, chap."

Samkim cleaned his blade and sheathed it, Mara, Pikkle, and Arula walked up to the steaming squirrel. Mara sat down next to Samkim.

"You did the right thing, Samkim. Scaring off those cursed vermin. They had backed the Abbot in a corner and you had help him."

Pikkle sat down next to Samkim.

"Quite right, wot. Those bally blighters would have killed the poor mousemaid if you hadn't interfered."

Arula nodded in agreement.

"Hurr, yes. Them slimy varmins be a wicked if'n I do says so."

Samkim smiled at his friends, knowing they have his back.

"Thank you, my friends. With all of my heart. I pledge to rid these woods of those vermin scum that just waged war on our Abbey. I will strike for Martin and for Redwall!"

Samkim drew his sword and pointed it to the sky.

"I'll show you Jusato, I will show you that you had just waged a war that YOU cannot win."

Samkim said with determination.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the woods to Salamandastron Raluska and Beirolo sat by the largest campfire. The ferrets roasted mackerals and sparrow meat. The meats were nice and tender and full of juice. The ferret siblings took a bite of their dinner and chewed it slowly to enjoy the meats. Raluska put his meat down and threw a twig in the fire, he watched it as it burnss to a cinder.

"When we have taken Salamandastron for ourselves, we'll be living like kings while the badger and his lot will be our slaves."

"Yes they will, dear brother."

Beirolo replied to Raluska's statement, Raluska finished his dinner and threw the spit in the fire.

"Tomorrow at the crack of dawn we 'parlay' with Salamandastron's Badgerlord."

Raluska said as he reclined against a patch of grass.

Samkim and Arula got ready for bed and they heard the sounds of thumping coming from the ramparts, Samkim with Mara went to investigate and they saw that a wall guard was struck in the neck by an arrow. Outside of Redwall, Jusato and one of his archers hid in the bushes, Jusato smiled with confidence at his archer. He quietly ordered another attack on the Abbey. The bowbeast reloaded his bow and fired again. His arrow hit Samkim, but only grazed his arm.

"Redwall to me!"

Mara bellowed out. Pikkle and Arula came rushing in, both armed with bow and arrows.

"What is it, m'dears?"

Pikkle asked in concern.

"Samkim's been shot, a stray arrow got to him."

Mara explained, Samkim gave out a chuckle.

"This is nothing, Mara. Just a graze."

"It doesn't matter, we need to get you to the infirmary, we can't let this get infected?"

Mara took a piece of her gown and wrapped it around the wound.

"We need to keep low, and move fast."

"Archers, eh? Well, if I catch them they'll taste the ol' blood and vinegar, wot wot."

Pikkle said with determination. Mara gave him a sour look.

"Pikkle, now's not the time."

"Ah, right you are m'dear. We better get Samkim to the infirmary."

The four heroes crept along side the walls and the carefully climbed down ladder leading to the ramparts, then they made it to the double doors to the main entrance of the building. Samkim unraveled the makeshift bandage and went to the infirmary to have a proper one on. The squirrel put on some dry herbs on his wound and wrapped a bandage around his arm, Samkim began rubbing his wound as the stinging effect of healing began to take its place. Samkim clenched his teeth in both pain and disappointment.

"I should have killed that ferret when I had the chance. Now, he's beginning his attack while we sleep."

Arula heard on what he had said and decided to reply.

"Hurrr, don't put it past them, zurr. The rascally ferrets and the like are a dirty bit, hurr!"

Samkim relaxed his jaw and nodded in agreement.

"You're right, Arula. This is what they do, try to get us scares by throwing arrows, javelins, and spears at our way. Well I swore on Martin's Sword that we'd win this war, and we will."

Samkim said as he put the sword by his side. Samkim went to sleep.

Jusato and his archer beast retreated back to their camp. Knowing their message had a huge impact, they knew that this war was already over. At the camp, Firesnout slept on a patch of grass and used a large stone as a pillow. The ferret commander laid next to his fox friend and went to sleep.

The next morning at Salamandastron, Urthwyte and his subjects were eating breakfast. He sat along side Maiden Rosemary, Brigadier General Hoskins and his Long Patrol. They enjoyed the buffet of breakfast treats: oatmeal pancakes, blueberry scones, peach trifle, and wheat toast with buttercup spread. Hoskin piled up his plate until the only thing you could see were his floppy ears. Rosemary and a few other mousemaids giggled at the mountain of food getting demolished by the Long Patrol Brigadier.

"Huhuhuhu, my my, Hoskins, save some for us."

Rosemary said with a chuckle.

"Sorry, m'dear. But you know, this tucker is quite good if I do say so meself."

Hoskins said in a delightful tone. Urthwyte chomped on a piece of toasts and took a sip of dandelion ale to wash it down. The big Badgerlord exhaled and smiled at his subjects. Laughter and chatter filled the dining hall, but that all came to a screeching halt when a Long Patrol Bowbeast came rushing in, in a state of worriment and panic he rushed to Urthwyte.

"M'Lord, m'Lord! I've got some terrible news, one of our archers was shot down by a ferret and his posse of hordebeasts!"

The hare shouted, Urthwyte put his cup down and grabbed his club. The white badger followed the hare, when they had got there, Raluska and Beirolo stood on the bottom of the Mountain, behind the protection of their archers. Urthwyte gritted his fangs and pointed his giant club at the vermin.

"Who are you?!"

He said in a demanding voice. Raluska step up and took a formal bow.

"I am Raluska Goldeneye and these are my hordebeasts."

"Why are you here, and why arw you attacking us?"

Raluska smiled at Urthwyte and pointed his index claw at him.

"I want what is yours, this mountain. I want Salamandastron."

"I will never give Salamandastron to the likes of you."

Raluska stroked his chin and drew his sword, he pointed the weapon at Urthwyte.

"If you do not give me what I want, I will have no choice but to slaughter you and your subjects."

Urthwyte clenched his teeth tighter, his grip tightened as well, and he began to growl under his breath.

"Listen here, Raluska. You have just signed a declaration of war on Salamandastron, when you killed one of my hares, not only that, but you and your horde have just signes your death warrents, EULALIA!"

Urthwyte threatened to the ferret commander. On the ground, Raluska smiled and replied underneath his breath.

"So be it."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"First rank, fire! Reload, second rank, fire!"

Raluska shouted as he threw his right arm in the air then cut the air with it. The bowbeasts released their claws from the bowstrings in a simultaneous effect, caused arrows to rain down onto Urthwyte and his hares.

"Everybeast, take cover!"

Urthwyte commanded to his crew of hares out in the open. One of the hares used himself as a living shield to protect Urthwyte. Urthwyte got punctured by a few arrows: one in his shoulder, one in his left knee, and one in his lower abdomen, but his hare compatriot wasn't so lucky. The poor beast had at least 100 even more so in him. The majority of arrows were in his back, but also a few were im his legs, neck, and head. The Badgerlord began to cry, he cried tears of rage. The badger wiped his wet face and gritted his teeth, he looked down from the balcony he stood on and pulled out the arrows that hit him.

"Is that the best you can do, why not fight me like a warrior and charge this mountain, let's see what you're made of, Ferret. Eulalia!"

Urthwyte shouted. Raluska smiled at the badger and responsed.

"When the time comes, badger. When the time comes."

At Redwall Abbey, Jusato and Firesnout lead a charge on the main gates. They built a battering ram, Jusato sat on the top while Firesnout took point and lead the attack.

"Redwall, must fall. Crush everybeast in there!"

Jusato shouted as he drew his sabre and raised it over his head.

"No quarter, no quarter!"

The ferret commander shouted.

Samkim and Arula saw the enemy approaching and went into a headlong sprint to the Joseph Bell. Arula unlocked the belltowervand gave the bell 3 rings. Bing Bong Bing Bong Bing Bong! 3 rings meant danger was imminent and it was time to fight. The Redwall Army and their wall guards grabbed javelins, bows, spears, and swords. Samkim ran back up to the ramparts and he drew his sword. He saw that Jusato and Firesnout were getting closer by the minute.

"We must protect Redwall, for Martin and for our freedom!"

Samkim shouted and thrusted his sword upwards. The vermin ran up to the gates and rammed them. The door bounced the battering ram back, in which caused the vermin to fall flat on their tails.

"Again!"

Jusato shouted and the hordebeasts got back up and tried again. They made a small chip in the door. Samkim saw the minor damage to the main gates and ordered a few of the Redwallers help reinforce the door. Jusato and Firesnout along with a few rats wielding swords and spears began to retreat. But they were not retreating, they were circling the Abbey to get in the back way.

"Chief, right over there!"

Firesnout shouted, the fox found the back gate. Jusato smiled and the 6 ran to the backway to Redwall, but alas, they didn't expect Mara and Pikkle to be there, Mara and Pikkle both had giant cauldrons of hot water bubbling in the vats. Jusato lead the charge but quickly retreated when he saw the badger and hare tipping the cauldrons over. Jusato and Firesnout were lucky, just getting a little splash back, but their goons were not so lucky. The unlucky rats were dosed in the hot water, screamin pain, and rolling on the ground, rocking back and forth. Jusato and Firesnout retreated back to their camp, they made sure the vermin battering down the door did not see them. The vermin using the battering ram were getting picked off one by one by the Redwall Bowbeasts, soon enough, the vermin were outnumbered and retreated.

"Run, you yellowbellies cowards!"

Samkim shouted.

"Hurr, them vermins be a running like scared dibbuns."

Arula taunted. Mara and Pikkle joined the two on the main rampart.

"Hoho, indeed so, Arula me ol' girl."

Pikkle laughed.

Samkim laughed at the retreating vermin.

At Jusato's camp, Firesnout leaned against a tree, eating an apple.

"Our next plan of attack will be more brutal, we dig underneath the Abbey and bring them to their pathetic knees."

Jusato said as he grabbed a piece of bread and tossed it in the air.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

By the streams of Mossflower Woods, an otter wearing a vest and wielding a staff sat by the river bank, the otter was whistling a sea chanty. He then heard rustling in the bushes, the waterdog sprang up and tightly gripped his staff. The otter scanned their area.

"Oi, who's there?"

Voice came out from the bushes.

"This bank is ours, get your own!"

The Otter loosened his grip on the weapon and he smiled.

"Is that the Guosim?"

A shrew appeared from behind a bush. The short rodent wore a long sleeve tunic and rapier by his hip.

"How did you know?"

"How? Well, I know that shrews are very territorial when it comes to their river banks, and I knew that it was the Guosim because the Guosim is one of the biggest shrew organizations in Mossflower Woods."

The otter explained. The shrew scratched his nose and grinned at the tall beast.

"What is your name, otter?"

"My name is Kang Ruddertail, and yours?"

The shrew took a bow and smiled.

"I am Log-a-Log Graffa."

Kang nodded in astonishment and kneeled down to the Log-a-Log and shook paws with each other. Kang got back up and put his staff deep in the sand.

"So Log-a-Log, where are you headed?"

"Oh, the Guosim and I are destined to Salamandastron, and you?"

Kang gave a small chuckle out.

"No where, my shrew friend. I'm just wandering the lands of Mossflower. But I think I will join you beasts on your journey to the West."

The otter and shrew joined forces and headed off to Salamandastron.

At Salamandastron, Urthwyte and Hoskins along with Colonel Baker and Captain Cook sat at a round table discussing the siege they were in.

"Hoskins, a few hours ago our mountain was attacked by the vermin scum at the base, many casualities were commited by that scourge Raluska Goldeneye and his hordebeasts. We need a plan of action, and you beasts are my best advisors."

Urthwyte explained to the top commanders of the Long Patrol.

Hoskins twitched his nose and twirled his whiskers in a clockwise manor.

"I propose we pick 'em off one at a time, guerrilla tactics if it were, wot."

"I think we should stay here and double the guards on our ramparts and balconies, and when Raluska comes with his horde we fire a barrage of arrows and skewer those blighters once and for all."

"I think, we should lead them into a trap, when they begin to retreat, we follow behind them, wreck their camp and keep chasing them til we find a snake pit, once they run with their tails betwixt their legs, we lead them all in the pit and the serpent will do the rest."

Urthwyte thought long and hard on these proposals, the white furred badger scratched his chin and tapped the table top.

"I think we should do Hoskins' plan first, then when they retaliate we do Baker's, and the stragglers we should do Cook's plan. Pick them off, arrows, then trap."

Urthwyte explained to the strategists of Salamandastron.

At the base of Salamandastron, Raluska and Beirolo sat in the cart eating dinner and Raluska peered upwards to see the tall mountain. The ferret pointed a small knife at the extinct volcano and gritted his teeth.

"I will get you, Urthwyte. I will get you. Mark my words!"

He shouted at the mountain, Beirolo looked up at the mountain.

"Brother, I wonder how Jusato is doing?"

"I'm sure he's winning the hearts of the Redwallers."

Raluska explained.

Meanwhile at Redwall, Samkim and Pikkle went on nightly patrol duty to scan the walls for suspicious activity. Pikkle wielded a long bow and had a long curved dagger at his hip. Samkim held the Sword of Martin tightly in his paws. As the two heroes did their duty, Jusato sat hidden in the treetops peering down at the hare and squirrel.

"You fools won't be doing this forever, once you goody-goodies go to bed, we will strike."

Jusato whispered to himself. On the ground, the two returned inside Redwall. Jusato climbed down and returned back to the camp.

"Alright you scourges, do you have your shovels ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, here is the plan: Firesnout and I will wait as the rest of you dig a tunnel underneath the Abbey courtyard, one of you gets to the back gate and let's me and my partner go inside. Once we are all inside we bind and gag them. Make them our slaves."

"What about that squirrel, mole, hare, and badger?"

"Those 4, I have something for them. We will drive them away from Redwall Abbey. If they come back, we will turn their hides to dollrags. Put their heads on pikes and make the Dwellers eat their carcasses. We'll label Redwall the home of cannibalistic beasts. Later on in the seasons to come, desperate woodlanders seeking refuge will think twice about going to Redwall Abbey, for the stories of honest mice, moles, and other beasts being cannibals will be true."

Jusato said deviously to his horde. Firesnout the fox produced a smile of wickedness on his face as well.

"I love your idea, Chief."

"Thanks, Firesnout. Let's go."

The hordebeast marched to Redwall with shovels in paw. The vermin marched on to Redwall and started digging, hordebeasts began their journey further in the underground while Jusato and Firesnout waited on the outside, eventually the reached the Abbey courtyard and they let their leaders inside. Jusato drew his blade and smiled wickedly.

"Redwall is finally mine, let's advance!"

The vermin opened the main doors to Cavern Hole and the Great Hall. They marched up to the dormitories and rushed in, the Dwellers were in for a rude awakening. Jusato drew his sabre and jumped on the bed of Samkim. Samkim's eyes shot open, however, before he could grab his sword, Jusato made a small incision in the squirrel's left paw. The ferret shook his head and smiled at the squirrel. Samkim clenched his wounded paw and gritted his teeth. Jusato jumped off the bed and grabbed Samkim by the scruff of his neck, dragging the squirrel away. Two rats held Mara down as well as Pikkle and Arula.

"Let him go, you evil vermin!"

Mara shouted at the top of her lungs. Jusato simply ignored the Badgermum and continued to drag the squirrel out of the dormitory. Once they made it to the entrance of the Abbey courtyard, Jusato propped the squirrel up and looked at him dead in the eyes.

"Listen to me squirrel. You and your 3 friends must leave my Abbey."

"Your Abbey?! Hah don't make me laugh."

"Silence!"

In one swift motion, Jusato landed a hard slap to the squirrel, knocking him down.

"I will have you know I do not tolerate the kind of behavior. So, I have made it abundantly clear with my crew that you and your diggerdog and rabbit, and stripedog are exiled from Redwall Abbey, or should I say the Swartt Sanctuary. If I or my beasts see you, you will regret the day you were born."

Samkim clenched his fist and growled underneath his breath.

"Oh and by the by, your sword is mine know."

That sword wasn't meant for a scoundrel like Jusato, that sword was specifically for Samkim and no other beast.

"You will pay for exiling me and my friends, enslaving our Abbey, and taking my sword, Jusato."

Samkim threatened underneath his breath.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Samkim, Arula, Mara, and Pikkle were chased out of Redwall, Jusato drew his sabre and pointed it at the 4 while standing on top of the main wall.

"Ready? Fire!"

The vermin bowbeasts fired the first volley of arrows and it struck the ground around them, Pikkle was the first to go into a headlong sprint, then Mara, soon Arula followed. Samkim took one last look at his home and saw that evil ferret standing proudly atop the Abbey Wall. Jusato was cackling evilly and commanding his fighters to fire the second volley of arrows, Samkim was the last to run away from Redwall. Jusato laughed as he saw the squirrel, molemaid, badgermum, and hare flee from the Abbey.

"Hahahaha, run, runts run!" Jusato shouted. Once the warriors were out of range, Pikkle began punching the air.

"Those blighters, I'll show them who's a runt, wot wot!"

"Calm down, Pikkle, we need a plan. We need a plan of action." Mara said to her anticpated rabbit friend.

"I agree, with Mara. There's no need to rush in blindly, but what can we do?" Samkim asked his friends. Arula tugged on her snout and hopped up and down.

"Hurr, ai gots it. Howsabout we go see Urtwyte? He's bound to 'elp us." She suggested. Samkim stroked his whiskers.

"You know, I think it's the only shot we have if we are to rid the Abbey of those vermin." Everybeast agreed with Samkim and Arula and they headed off to Salamandastron.

* * *

 **I'm back!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Urthwyte and his Long Patrol hares, were firing volleys of large stones down at the vermin. Raluska and Beirolo watched as their vermin commandos were squashed by falling boulders.

"Retreat, I will have what is mine, by hell's gates I will!"

Raluska and Beirolo ran back down to their base of operations. General Hoskins jumped up high in the air and gave a hollering whoop.

"Yeehaa, we did sir, we beat them back!"

"Yes, but let's not get too cockk, Hoskins, those two are planning on doing something, I just know it."

Urthwyte and his hares retreated back inside of Salamandastron.

Back at Raluska's camp, the ferret threw twigs and pebbles at his slaves in frustration.

"Leading an assault was too stupid, those stupid creatures are a lot smarter than we anticipated."

"Well, brother, we could do them in while they sleep."

"You mean, a sneak attack, I like that, Beirolo."

"Thank you, my dear brother."

Raluska gathered the remaining soldiers in his horde, he devised a plan with them, a plan that made any good natured beast's breakout into a cold sweat.

"Hear me out, my fellow warriors. For when the time is right, we climb up the back way find an entrance to the inside, and we kill everybeast inside the mountain, I don't give a care if it's one of those Long Patrol hares, the cook, a mother, and her babies, all those beasts in there are rooting for us to leave or die. They all must die."

The vermin beasts stood in silence, but a rat wearing a rag cloak and sash around his waste questioned his leader's authority.

"Um, sire, why kill everybeast inside, why not kill the badger and his hares. We could enslave the rest, I am not up for killing babes and mothers."

Raluska walked up to the rat, generously smiled as he gave the large rodent a pat on his left shoulder. The ferret leader inhaled sharply and exhaled slowly.

"I guess I could do that, we enslave them, however one might get lucky and stick a dagger in my neck, and we cannot let that happen now can we?"

The rat rapidly shook his head and Raluska smiled at him. All of a sudden a sharp pain was emitting from the rat's stomach, Raluska stabbed the poor creature. Raluska's smiled faded and he became cold and emotionless.

"Don't tell me how to do my job as a leader, okay?"

"Bu-but, sire, I was only su-su-suggesting."

The rat said as he coughed up copious amounts of blood, some of the blood splattered onto Raluska's face, he removed the blace from the rat's belly and drove it through his former companion's neck. The ferret took a wet hankerchief and wiped his face, cleaning off the blood from his and his dagger.

At Redwall Abbey, Jusato and Firesnout along with their vermin were shouting and cheering, greedily gobbling down food and drink, and only leaving scraps for the Abbot and the inhabitants of Redwall. Jusato sat in the Abbot's chair and laughed with a mouthful of chewed up food and strawberry cordiel. Mother Henriette just about had it with the vermins' rude table manners.

"My word, you creatures fit the very definition of rude, stop flinging food around, chew with your mouths closed and take smaller bites. You are going to choke on your grub."

The laughter had died and Jusato swallowed his food. The ferret got up and walked up to the mousemaid, and kneeled down to her height.

"Who's gonna stop me, you? I don't think so, sweetheart. So, how about you shut up, or taste my blade?"

Jusato threatened as he tapped the hilt of his sabre.

"Right, back to the festivites!"

The whooping and hollering of rude hordebeasts resumed.

"Oh I wish Samkim, Arula, Mara, and Pikkle were here."

"Don't fret, Sister Henriette, those four will return you'll see, but for now we must fend for ourselves at the moment."

Abbot Saxus placed a gentle paw on her shoulder.

Samkim, Arula, Mara, and Pikkle sat by a campfire eating roasted wild chest nuts. Samkim was staring at the blaze lost in a trance. Mara had tried to get the Redwall Warrior's attention.

"Samkim, Samkim?"

Samkim snapped out of his daze and resumed back to reality.

"Yes, Mara?"

"What is happening with you, Samkim, you barely spoke a word when we left."

"Well, Mara, I've been thinking about our Abbey and what those dastardly vermin are doing to it."

"Hurr, those vermins will pay dearly for whats they've done to our Abbey."

"I second that chaps, we cannot lie here like a bunch of flabbergasted frogs, we need the help of Urthwyte and Long Patrol."

"I agree with Pikkle, but let's get some sleep we have a long day ahead us."

Mara told her three friends.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Walking through Mossflower Woods, Samkim took the lead, Mara, Arula were in the middle, and Pikkle covered the rear, The four were armed with hiking staffs as their weapons, since Jusato kicked them out. As the four walked through the forest, they heard whispering and rustling through the tall blades of grass, and rustling through the branches of the pine trees. Samkim readied his staff as well as the other three heroes.

"We may have company,"

Samkim said as he gripped his weapon firmly in his paws. The squirrel of Redwall scanned the treetops while Arula, Mara, and Pikkle scanned the ground. In a flash a squirrel clad in a belted sleeveless robe, golden earrings on both ears, and red face paint, with a dagger carved from bone jumped down in the middle of the four. He spoke in a posh voice.

"My, my, my, some warriors you are."

The squirrel chuckled out, to their surprise, Samkim, and company quickly turned around and pointed their staffs at the squirrel's neck, boxing him in.

"Hey now, I was only kidding, jusr having a bit fun that is all."

"Who are you and state your business?"

Samkim demanded.

"Why not you first?"

"No, I wanted an answer out of you first, squirrel."

"You gonna poke me with that twig?"

"Don't tempt me, by hell's teeth."

"Ooh, we got ourselves a brute over here."

Samkim teeth began to chatter, he was almost over the edge of whacking the smart aleck squirrel.

"Hey just tell him your name."

Mara said to the almost enraged Samkim. Samkim loosened his grip on his weapon. The Redwall Warrior took in a deep breath and spoke.

"My name is Samkim, I am the Warrior of Redwall this is Arula, Mara, and Pikkle Ffolger."

Samkim addressed.

"Now tell me your name?"

"My name is Welker, I am a Gypsy well was a Gypsy before three deranged ferrets slaughter my Chieftain and the guards along with our warriors, and took our squirrelmaids and squirrelbabes in as slaves."

"What were there names?"

Mara asked Welker.

"From what I can recall, they went by Raluska, Beirolo, and Jusato."

"Unfortunately we know of them as well, the third one Jusato and his cronies have taken over our home and have kicked us all out. We're travelling to Salamandastron to get aid from Urthwyte the Mighty, Badgerlord of the Mountain to help us rid of the scum that infests our Abbey."

"Good, I'll come along with you, you four might need a fifth paw in this."

"Hurr, arrin you lookin' fer Sallymandastron?"

Arula asked the Gypsy squirrel.

"Yes, but I got lost on the way, since you four are bound and you all know where you are headed, I thought why not tag along."

The four huddled into a squirrel whispering to each other.

"Hmmm, I say we could a fifth chappie on our quest, what do you lads think, eh?"

Pikkle said softly to the others.

"I say let him join, he seems like he could be a marvelous asset to our revolution against Jusato and his hordebeasts."

"I second that, Mara. Let's let him join our group."

"Hurr, I hopin' youse beenin' roight, this felly doesn't sit well with I, no zurr."

"If it makes you feel any better well keep a close eye on him."

Samkim suggested. The four turned around and spoke in their normal voices.

"All right, we have decided to let you join our group."

Samkim said as he clasped his paws togethers. Welker smiled delightfully.

"Splendid, just splendid."

The five travelled west to Salamandstron.

Inside the Mountain of Salamandastron, Urthwyte and his hares were having dinner. Brigadier General Hoskins and the rest had a hearty heaping of food while Urthwyte had a minuscule amount of food.

"Mmm, hmmm, ooh, not very hungry sir?"

Hoskins asked his Badgerlord.

"Hmm, not exactly, Hoskins. I get a creeping suspicion that, that ferret is bound to pull something off while we sleep tonight."

"Don't worry your whitehead, m'lord, I will have sentries posted on all sides of the mountain, you'll see."

"Thank you Hoskins."

"Eat, drink, and be merry sir, tomorrow we will see what that dastardly blighter is up to."

The Badgerlord smiled at his loyal commander and they continued eating.

At the base of the Mountain, Raluska and Beirolo sat near a campfire, watching as their soldiers were drawing schematics for their next plan of attack. The soldiers drew out a blueprint from charcoal and parchment paper.

"Anything, boys?"

Raluska called out to his hordebeasts.

"No, not yet sire, were still trying to figure out on how to get in."

"Well, think fast. Before the leaves turn red, I want that Mountain!"

"You will have it for sure, sir."

"I hope Jusato isn't in a bind like we are, sis."

Raluska said frustrated.

"Dear brother, I have a good presumption that he has succeeded in his mission along with Firesnout, he has won."

"Alright, I hope for your sake you are correct because, I would hate to gut you like a pike out of water."

Raluska threatened his sister.

"Trust me, brother, Jusato has won, I can feel it in my bones."

"I will take your word, Beirolo."

Raluska took a bite out a piece of roasted fish and happily munched on his dinner.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Firesnout sat on the stone bench in the middle of the courtyard of the Abbey. The fox breathed in the fresh air, the vermin Enforcer inhaled with a snort and exhales, the fox spits to the side, Firesnout then heard Jusato's voice from the ramparts.

"Firesnout, I have a job for you."

The fox rushed to his Commander's aid, the red fox saluted the ferret.

"Sir? What is it you need?"

Firesnout asked Jusato. Jusato eases the eager fox and tells him his assignment.

"Remember those four woodlanders I banished from Redwall, well, I want you to track them down and kill them one by one. Leave your sword, armor, and Captain's cloak here. I will provide new clothing for you and a weapon more suited for assassinations. We can't risk them returning help, I cannot take that chance."

"If I may, why me?"

"Why you, because I've seen you in action, you prefer to sneak up behind somebeast and slit his gullet than to take him on one on one."

"Yeah, I'd rather not have them see me coming than to be prepared of my attacks."

"So please, take off your armor, and Captain's cloak."

Firesnout did as he was bid. The fox folded his velvet cloak and gave it to Jusato, as well as his armor and chainmail under armor. A few of Jusato's rats bring in new clothes for Firesnout. He dons on a belted hooded tunic, with a dagger sheathed in his belt. Jusato smiles at his strong right paw.

"To make sure you did it, I want souvenirs: I want the pretty gown from the molemaid, the ears from the hare, a tooth from the badger, and the tail from the squirrel. Or just bring me all four of their heads. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Glad, now go!"

Firesnout ordered the lower ranking rats to open the gate for him, the fox stepped outside the Abbey and chuckled underneath his breath.

"This'll be fun, I just know it."

He said deviously to himself. Firesnout looked up to Jusato and few other Enforcers looking down at the fox. Firesnout looke back and scans the ground for paw prints. Firesnout smiles as he finds the tracks of a squirrel, mole, hare, and badger. He follows the path.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Samkim and Welker scurried and sprinted across the treetops while Mara, Pikkle, and Arula stayed on the ground level. The two squirrels climbed down the trees and regrouped with their friends. Welker walked up to the other three.

"Chaps, Samkim and I have spotted a small vermin camp a miles down this path, I advise when we get there to stay low and take our time, no risk in fighting five to fifty."

"I agree, we'll be safer if we keep low and away from any conflict."

Mara said in agreement with their new friend. The five continued onward, this time Pikkle took the lead whereas Samkim stayed in the rear covering their backs.

Abbot Saxus and the rest of the Redwallers awoke with a jolt when they heard the Joseph Bell toll.

Clang, Clang, Clang!

Sang the golden instrument. A rat shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Alright, you mangy mudsuckers, get out of bed and stand to attention. The vermin marched the woodlanders out of the sleeping quarters and to the courtyard, they were in rows of six. Jusato came out of the gatehouse with the Sword of Martin in his paws. The ferret used the late Warrior's Sword to draw lines in the ground, after Jusato was finished he spoke.

"Alright, Redwallers, today is 'field day,' You will go out of the walls and scavenge the forest for food and water, I will have one of my soldiers accompanying you, and to make it interesting, the group that finds more supplies will feast with me in Great Hall, the losers will have nothing but table scraps and potato peelings, understood?"

"Yes sire!"

Both vermin and woodlander shouted alike. Jusato nodded and ordered the gates to be open so that 'game' could begin.

"Oh and one more thing. If any of you beasts try something funny, I want you to be an example when you all return."

Jusato threatened the Redwallers. Sister Henriette, Brother Hollyberry, a few dibbuns, and even Abbot Saxus were scavenging the land for food. The were being watched carefully by their vermin guard.

"Don't do anyting stooped, you hearties!"

A weasel with large front teeth warned the woodlanders. Saxus and Henriette were secretly hatching a plan to help liberate Redwall, it was just how and when. Their first step was to help out other groups searching for food. As they walked up to a group of mice they were shooed away by a tall stoat wielding a spear.

"Get back in yur group, you addlebrains, or I'll boil your whiskers til they fall off!"

The stoat threatened.

"When the time is right, we shall help."

Saxus said under his breath, he and Henriette returned to their group.

Far from Redwall and far from Samkim and company, Firesnout looked down at the tracks, the fox unsheathed his new dagger, and gazed upon his reflectiom in it. He sheathed it and went on his way.

Samkim, Arula, Mara, Pikkle, and Welker were getting close to the vermin camp, so close that they could hear what they were conversating about. They spoke in the Northern dialect.

"Oi, the boss wants us to bring this net o' fish we found near the river, he's gonna 'ave his cooks make us some nice roasted pike, eh lad."

"Ug, gettin' real sick of roasted pike, how about sum adder stew, warms you up and fills you up."

"Adder stew is best served at winter, you lolly."

"Well, let's convince him to make somethin' new for a chance, eh?"

"You go ahead, but when the boss wants somethin', he won't change his mind."

Welker placed his index claw from his left paw on his lips and silently gave the "hush" signal. The five tip toed through the camp, carefully placing each footpaw in front of the other. The five made sure to not step on any twigs or hardened leaves to prevent them getting detected. As they were sneaking past the camp, they saw that one of their tables had a long rope, and a few daggers. Pikkle was hatching a scheme to steal those from the Northern vermin.

"Psst, chaps. I have a bally good ol' plan, eh wot. When nightfall approaches, I am going to hope along and take those doohickeys."

"You mean the two daggers and rope?"

Mara silently asked her hare compatriot. Pikkle nodded to her question.

"I advise we rest here, take turns on watch to see if'n those blighters try to stir us up while we snooze."

Welker turned around and faced the four behind him.

"We do not have any time for this, we have to move. What's good in a rope if are not climbing nor using it to hold anybeast hostage."

Samkim scratched his chin in contemplation, should they just keep going and not worry about the rope and daggers, or do as Pikkle requested and wait til night fell upon the vermins at the camp. Samkim bit his lower lip undeciding what to choose.

"Welker, Arula and I will continue with you, Mara, Pikkle, you can stay here and wait to steal those items, or leave them behind and continue with us, your choice?"

"Well Sa'kim, I was thinkin' I stay with Pikkle and Mara comes wit' youse."

"Why's that Arula?"

"Cause I could dig a tunnel fer ol' flopears here, hurr."

"Splendid, Arula, absolutely top hold, wot. Samkim I agree with the molemaid, you and Welker take Mara, meanwhile, Arula and I shall stay behind and return to you three, give 'em blood and vinegar."

Pikkle sharply whispered. Samkim nodded in agreement and they parted ways with their companions.

It was evening time at Salamandastron, the clouds and sky were pink with a golden hue. Raluska stood determined to rule the Mountain, he spotted his henchbeasts returning.

"Report."

"Well sire, I witnessed a hare slide a big rock out of the back entrance as if it were a piece of parchment."

"Good, continue your watch, tomorrow night, Salamandastron will be all mine, mine, mine."

Raluska said with lust and greed for power and wealth.

"Rest up, like I said tomorrow night we strike."

"Yes sire."

"Dismissed."

The ferret left his master alone.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Night fell down on Mossflower Woods, Firesnout was getting closer to his kills. The dastardly fox imagined all of the rewards he would receive after he killed Samkim, Arula, Mara, and Pikkle. He'd get promoted, have the best food and weapons, and to be praised throughout all of the seasons. The fox followed the trail.

Abbot Saxus and Sister Henriette stumbled upon a bush full of wild strawberries, the pair picked off them and placed the berries in their woven wicker baskets.

"Well, Father Aboot, that is some food for us."

"Yes, but let's not get our hopes up just yet, Sister. We still have plenty to go."

"Right you are, Father. I sure do hope Samkim and the others are all right."

"Do not fret, Sister. Martin is watching over those four, he will not let harm come to them."

Saxus said in a soothing voice. This calmed down Henriette. Henriette smiled at her Abbot.

Samkim and Arula were both sleeping underneath a tree, when a young frilled newt stared at the pair, his black beady eyes looked at the squirrel and molemaid, he wore a sash around his stomach, clad in an unbutton tunic, and wielded a rusty sword. He didn't take into effect that Mara and Pikkle were right behind him.

"State your business, you slimy slitherer!"

Pikkle shouted pointing his staff at the newt, the newt spoke in a calm tone, and he only spoke in rhymes.

"My humblest apologies, but I saw your squirrel and molemaid are sleeping next to some commodities. I am called Geku the Dancer, and I am quiet prancer. I say this due to the fact is you should never sneak up on me from my back. You never see me leave, and you never see me come, before I start to fight, your day is as good as done."

Geku said as his slithering tongue waved. Pikkle and Mara readied themselves for a fight. Geku drew his blade and in a flash, he was already within close range to the Badgermum and hare. Mara was on the defense, as well as Pikkle. Geku was still zipping and dashing towards the two, his black eyes pierced like hot coals in the fires of hell. Mara and Pikkle were truly in danger.

Far from the frey Jusato slept in the Abbot's comfy swan feathers bed, but his rest wasn't so pleasant. The ferret dreamt of a mouse clad in armor from head to footpaw, wielding a giant broadsword and a shield with the letter "M." Jusato ran for his life but each time he tried to escape, a wall would rise up from the ground and block the poor wretch. Jusato drew his sword but as he clashed his weapon with the mouse's, it shattered into a million pieces. Hot tears of a frightened coward streamed down the ferret's whiskers and cheeks. Jusato stammered while raising his paws up in surrender.

"Wh-wh-who are y-y-y-you? Wha-wha-what are you?"

Jusato cried. The mouse spoke in a booming voice.

"I am a warning to those who conquer this sanctuary. I am a message to those thst maim and kill for fun, leave this beloved place. Evil is not welcome here in Redwall Abbey."

The mouse said, then he jabbed the broadsword right into Jusato's stomach, as soon as the sword pierced his underbelly. Jusato woke up screaming in terror. Jusato was in a cold sweat, he gripped the comforter sheet. He then sighed in relief.

"Just a stupid nightmare, I won't let some 'ghost' threaten me or my crew, I have a destiny to fulfill, and it will not be interrupted by some measly mouse ghost."

Jusato growled as he laid back down. Outside, a weasel wearing a chainmail vest and a leather belt was guarding his Commander's dormitories.

Meanwhile, near the base of Salamandastron Raluska and two other rats accompanied the ferret Commander. Raluska had a rope with a hook attatched to it, his cronies had the same item as well.

"Okay, my comrades. We are here to assassinate Urthwyte the Mighty, and the rest of his supporters. His Long Patrol hares will be guarding their beloved Badgerlord. Luckily, his dormitories are near the cave entrance, that is where the stripedog wakes up to see the horizon, we're gonna climb up their, sneak into his bedroom, once we're in, I'm gonna slit his gullet. Crowning myself Lord of the Mountain."

The ferret his two rats.

"Gillo, Gallo. You two will be climbing first, I'll follow behind."

Gillo the first rat twin, wore a worn down tunic and sash around his waist, whereas his brother Gallo wore a sleeveless robe and leather belt. The two never really talked but they had a connection with each other, and they were extremely loyal to Raluska, Beirolo, and Jusato. The twin swung their grappling hooks near the entrance of the high up cave, the sounds of metal clinking to rock sounded. The rat brothers scurried up their ropes. In a flash, the duo were in the entrance. Raluska swung his rope and swiftly climbed up it. The ferret drew a long dagger from his sheath and gave a wide grin.

"Your time is up, badger."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Mara and Pikkle were struggling against Geku's attacks. Unbeknownst to them, Firesnout had finally caught up to them. He his in a shrubbery of bushes. As Mara struggled against Geku, the newt smiled wickedly at her, all of a sudden a sense of rage overtook her and she went from the defensive to the offensive. She pawed Geku's weapon out of his claws, the Badgermum pinned the newt down with her left footpaw.

"Alright, badger, you win. What is you need, you will receive it, I guarantee."

"We want you to leave us alone, and never return to us again, we bested you in combat and this is what we want.

Geku scurried off in a flash. Mara sat down by the tree where Samkim and Arula were sleeping under. The Badgermum smiled at her companions. Pikkle took a knee and grinned.

"Mara, old girl. You should get yourself a good rest up, I'll take night watch, wot."

Pikkle proposed to Mara. Mara smiled, she rested her back on the trunk and closed her eyes.

Not far from the four, Firesnout drew his dagger, the fox smiled as he saw Pikkle in the distance.

"This should be simple, I just need to sneak up behind the rabbit, stab him in the neck, and kill the other's while they sleep. I am Firesnout the Assassin, my job will be complete. Time to die, rabbit."

Firesnout said to himself, the fox swiftly tip toed behind Pikkle, the hare's eyelids became heavy, but he had a task to fulfill, he tightly gripped his staff in both paws and scanned the dark nightly forest, unbeknownst to him Firesnout was in a few feet away from him. Firesnout held the weapon with the blade side pointed downwards, the fox creeped up to Pikkle, the hare turned around, but before he could wake the others, Firesnout tackled the hare, clasping his paw around the hare's muzzle. Firesnout held the dagger near the hare's jugular.

"Shhh, be quiet and die like a good beast."

He whispered" he continued to whisper to Pikkle.

"Raluska, Beirolo, and Jusato always get what they want, you will die first, bunny rabbit."

However, unknown to Firesnout, their fifth companion, Welker snuck up behind the gloating fox and whacked him upside the head, with his staff. Welker offered a helping paw for Pikkle, in which Pikkle gladly accepted.

"Thanks, old bean. So have you returned with vittles?"

"Don't fret, my friend, I've brought plenty for all."

"Splendid, don't mind if I have a few meself.."

"Tomorrow."

Welker interrupted. Pikkle's ears drooped and he scowled. Welker turned his gaze from the sulking hare to the unconscious fox.

"What are gonna do with him?"

Pikkle's ear perked back up and he thumped his footpaw on the ground.

"Let's tie up the blighter, once he awakens, will make him talk."

"Seems like a fair idea to me."

Welker and Pikkle set an unconscious Firesnout against a tree trunk, the duo rapped the rope around a few times, tied it to make sure it was nice and snug. After the two performed the task at hand, they turned in.

Meanwhile in the hallways of Salamandastron, Gallo led the two others, he spotted two Long Patrol hares walking the hallways, Gallo turned to Raluska. Raluska whispered to the rat brother.

"Do what you want with those two, all I want is Urthwyte."

The rat twins nodded in agreement, they crept up to the hares, the poor creatures didn't see it coming because the moment they turned around their lives flashed before their very eyes. Gillo and Gallo jabbed their daggers in the chests of the hares. Soon after the two hares expired. Gillo and Gallo dragged their corpses into the shadows of which the three vermin hid in. Raluska smiled, the ferret Commander saw a well lit latern, the verminous leader blew it out, making the hallway pitch dark.

"I can almost sense it, we're near Urthwyte, he'll be within my grasp."

Raluska whispered to himself. This time Gillo took point, Raluska was in the middle and Gallo followed behind to make sure nobeast saw them. The three quietly tip toed up the winding staircase, at the top another random hare of the Long Patrol was snacking on an apple, once the three made it up, Gillo tackled the hare and strangled the poor beast to death. The life faded from the creature's eyes.

"Just a few yards, boys. All I'll have victory over the Mountain and these fools."

Raluska said to his companions. Unbeknownst to the three assassins, Brigadier General Hoskins saw them blow out the hallway lantern, the old hare stepped into view.

"You nasty, sleazy, vermin. I should've known you wouldn't make this fair."

Hoskins said to the three. Raluska scowled but quickly smiled at the hare.

"Boys, show him what you two are made of."

"Oh no you don't!"

Hoskins drew his sabre and lunged at Raluska, but his efforts were futile because Gillo and Gallo blocked the General's way. It was a battle against odds, two against one, daggers against sword, two evils against one good. Hoskins blocked and parried each of the attacks that were dished out on him.

"Ha, is that the best you can do?"

Hoskins taunted. The rat brothers scowled and lunged at the hare, but Hoskins was more than prepared. He continued to mock the duo.

"Ha, I've fought worms more ferocious than you two, ha!"

This angered the twins, their attacks came harder and faster than before. As the three battled for their lives. Raluska sprinted headlong up a flight of stairs. He could sense the badger was near. Inside Urthwyte's room, the Badgerlord tossed and turned, the poor creature was dreaming about his own dewth, he dreamt that Raluska snuck in and jabbed the dagger into Urthwyte's throat. The badger gasped awake and rubbed his throat tenderly. The badger's breathing went from labored to calm, he wiped the sweat from his forehead and spoke to himself.

"Ah, just a dream."

Just as Urthwyte laid back down, Raluska hopped up on the bed, pinned the Badgerlord down and smiled with dagger in paw.

"Not a dream, a living nightmare, haha."

He whispered sinisterly. He attempted to drive his blade further to Urthwyte's neck, despite Raluska almost being the same height as his adversary, he paled in comparison when it came to brute force. Urthwyte's eyes went from normal to blood red. The Blood Wrath had taken over, Urhtwyte shouted the badger's war cry.

"Eulalia!"

He grabbed the ferret and lobbed him across the room.

"Graah!"

Raluska grunted, the ferret was in a daze. Urthwyte picked up the vermin leader by the neck, it only took one paw to levitate Raluska, but Raluska needed to escape, still clenching the dagger, he swiftly slashed at Urthwyte's right eye. The badget howled in pain, grasping the right side of his face with both paws, this gave him the perfect chance to escape.

"I will have my revenge, badger. Mark my words, I shall kill you."

He threatened to Urthwyte. The ferret sprinted down the stairs through the dark hallways, he then came acrossed Hoskins, Gillo, and Gallo, however both Gillo and Gallo both laid unconscious on the floor. Raluska angrily growled at Hoskins.

"Out of the way, old one!"

Raluska slashed at Hoskin's underbelly. The cut was deep, Hoskins clenched his stomach, he tried to shout but all the words only came out as whisper. Blood seeped from the hare's stomach. He attempted to crawl to Raluska but Raluska ran back to where he entered the Mountain. Meanwhile, after a few futile attempts on catching the ferret, Hoskins laid on the floor reflecting whatvhe had done in his life all the good and bad things he had accomplished. Urthwyte saw the dying old hare, and kneeled down to his level.

"Urthwyte, old boy. Is that you? I cannot see a dashed darn thing."

"Yes it's me, Hoskins."

A single tear dripped down from the eye of Urhtwyte. Even though, Hoskins lost his eyesight, he stroked Urthwyte's cheek.

"I sense you are sad."

"I more made than any other, who did this to you?"

"Aye, it was that ferret. Slashed me up pretty good, wot."

"We need to get you into the infirmary."

"No need, my time is up. I will be joining our dead compatriots in the Dark Forest."

Urthwyte held his old friend's paw, soon after, the paw went totally limp.

Raluska felt the entire Mountain shake as Urthwyte let out a mighty roar. Raluska looked over his shoulder and turned back in the way he was running.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Abbot Saxus and Sister Henriette made breakfast for their master. Henriette and a few cooks of the Abbey baked hot boysenberry scones, brewed herbal tea, and made a fruit salad from all the wild strawberries, raspberries, blackberries, and apples they scavenged for. In Cavern Hole, Jusato and his henchbeasts sat rudely glugging down their cups of damson wine, strawberry cordial, and hazelnut beer. One rat let out a huge belch, everybeast in the room heard it. The rats and Jusato all laughed, however Abbot Saxus scowled and shook his head in unamusement.

"My word, what rude creatures. Don't they know how to pardon themselves after expelling gas from their bodies?"

Sister Henriette exclaimed. Saxus walked up to the mousemaid and placed a friendly paw on her shoulder.

"I have a feeling Samkim, Arula, Mara, and Pikkle will return with their friend Urthwyte and his Long Patrol. They'll drive out these crazed and unmannered beasts."

Saxus said to his companion. Sister Henriette smiled at her beloved Father Abbot.

A few hours earlier, on the base of Salamandastron, Raluska Stomped in to his camp. Beirolo waited with a smug grin and her arms crossed. Her older brother stormed up to her and right before she could speak he smacked her across the face. The female ferret fell to the ground, with a red paw print on her face.

"Don't you dare, tell me I am not good enough for these henchbeasts. I am their leader, as I am yours. If we weren't related, I'd gut you right now for critizing me."

Raluska screamed out. Beirolo rubbed her cheek, this wasn't the first time Raluska laid a paw on her. But the more he struck her, the more she resented him. The female ferret got up, dusted her gown and walked away silently.

"I will kill that white badger, if it's the last thing I do. He will taste my blade. He will feel my fury. Raluska Goldeneye will become Lord of the Mountain."

Meanwhile, inside Salamandastron, Gillo and Gallo were rudely awakened by buckets of water splashed onto their faces. Colonel Quintol and his son Lieutenan Barbus were the ones who woke the rat twins up. Gillo and Gallo both looked down and saw their paws were bound behind their backs. They sat kneeling. Out of the shadows, Urthwyte pulled up an oak chair and popped s squat in it. He rested his club on his lap, he leaned in closer to see the twins with smug grins on their faces. They weren't going to talk, because if they did, it would mean certain death from Raluska.

"Now be quick, I really don't like being up all night. If you tell us what your plan was, we will let you go?"

Urthwyte questioned his captives. But Gillo and Gallo didn't say a peep of a word.

"Speak you vile wretches, or be court marshaled. Killing a Long Patrol officer his punishable by death."

Quintol said to the captives. Unbeknownst to the three, Gillo hid a small push knife behind him and slowly cut the ropes the bound him. He kept staring at Urthwyte, Quintol, and Barbus. Urthwyte got up from his chair, and point his club threateningly at Gillo's head.

"You better speak, my patience is wearing thin, rat!"

The white badger stared deep into his enemy's eyes, Gillo stared back and kept smiling at his captor. All of a sudden the ropes binding him snapped and he sprang up, the rat assassin attempted to drive his push blade into Urthwyte's other eye, but he was quickly stopped by Barbus, the hare Lieutenant tackled Gillo, the two thudded to the ground. Before Gillo could retaliate, Barbus slapped the push dagger out of the rat's hand, but that didn't stop Gillo from punching Barbus in the face. Barbus returned the favor and punched Gillo even harder, this temporarily put Raluska's top assassin in a daze. The hare Lieutenant performed a back flip around the dazed rat, right before Gillo could regain himself, Barbus wrapped his arms around Gillo's neck and twist it. A loud crunch echoed throughout the room. Gallo looked in horror at his dead brother, Urthwyte slowly advanced onto Gallo, the rat finally spoke, but it came out as a harsh whisper.

"I'm not telling you anything, badger."

Urthwyte deeply sighed and shook his head.

"That's ok, because I already figured it out."

Urthwyte coldly said to Gallo. The white badger threw up his arms and in one swift motion laid a fatal blow to Gallo's head. Another loud crunch echoed throughout the room. The rat twins were both slain. Urthwyte rested his club on his shoulder. Before returning to bed, he turned his attention to Quintol and Barbus.

"Take these heathens and toss their bodies into the ocean, they don't deserve a proper burial."

Urthwyte commanded, Quintol and Barbus threw their arms up in salute.

"Yes sir."

They both replied.

The morning sun came up and Samkim, Arula, Mara, Pikkle, Welker, and Firesnout all awoke to the sun beating down on theit faces. Firesnout strugged with the ropes.

"If you let me go, I say I killed you, you five could live peaceful and happy lives for the rest of your seasons."

Firesnout pleaded. Samkim shook his head and pointed his staff at Firesnout in a threatening manner.

"No way, fox. We see past your lies."

"I promis you, Warrior of Redwall. It's the truth."

"Hurr, you foxies be a lyin' always, hurr!"

Arula grumbled. Mara stepped in and crossed her paws.

"I couldn't agree more, we know you're just trying to trick us."

Pikkle sprang up and spoke in agreement.

"This foxie blighter is a terrible liar as are all foxes that is."

A cold sweat came from Firesnout's forehead.

"I'm telling you, it's the honest truth, I will not harm you or cross pathes with you five ever again. I swear on my Chief's life."

"Let's say we do let you go, then we're taking your weapons."

Samkim said to Firesnout.

"Don't worry, Warrior of the Abbey. I only brought one weapon."

"Mara, search him just in case."

"Absolutely, Samkim."

The Badgermum patted the fox's sides and legs for any weapons. She turned back to Samkim.

"He's clean, Sam."

She shouted back.

"Good, let's take him with us for a while and see if he does something stupid."

Samkim suggested. Firesnout looked at Samkim with hateful intent in his eyes.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Firesnout was lead like a leashed animal, he was tugged along by Mara. The fox had no other choice but to cooperate. Samkim and Pikkle lead the way while Welker and Arula stayed behind to cover their backs, Mara was in charge of keeping Firesnout in check.

"What a lovely day, eh Sammy?"

"It is a splendid morning, Pikkle."

Chuckled Samkim, the Warrior snacked on a bag of candied chestnuts. He shared a few with Pikkle.

"Thank you kindly, Sammy."

Pikkle tossed a few nuts in the air and snatched them all up.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm. Tasty."

Samkim chuckled at Pikkle. Firesnout looked behind him to see if Arula and Welker were watchijg him, but to his luck they kept their eyes to the back of the road. He turned his attention to Mara, Mara turned her gaze to him.

"What is it, fox?"

"I must say, you're quite beautiful, Mara."

"Please don't patronize me, fox."

"I am not patronizing you, Mara. I truely mean it."

Mara scowled at the fox, but Firesnout looked at Mara with a friendly smile, but unknown to her, Firesnout was loosening the knot from behind his back. Mara turned her faze forward and tugged harder on the rope around Firesnout's torso. Eventually the knot came loose, but to make sure nobeast noticed he held the rope as if he was still bound. The fox slyly went to work on the knot that was tied behind his back. The fox kept a straight face, but underneath it was a smug grin. He though to himself, I'll flee from thesr creatures, and when the time is right, strike again. Firesnout kept picking at the knot until it came loose. Everybeast was preoccupied with what they were doing. As soom as the knot came undone, Firesnout freed his arms and paws, the fox jumped up and kicked Mara in the side on her head, this made the Badgermum stagger for a bit, Pikkle and Samkim tried to grab Firesnout, but he quickly jumped back, Firesnout shoved Arula and Welker out of his way, the fox went into a headlong sprint. However, he only ran for at least ten paces. The moment he took his tenth running step, an arrow protruded from the back of his head, the arrow shaft impaled through the fox's left eye with the tip it protruding from where his eye was.

"Guuh, gah...glah!"

Firesnout muttered that noise before collapsing on the ground dead. He held the same horrified expressuon on his face as if he was staring at the Gates of Hell itself.

"Does anybeast have a bow and arrow?"

Samkim asked. He looked to his five companions and they all denied it, but a voice was heard from yonder.

"It was me, Redwallers!"

A disembodied voice called out from a shubbery of bushes, the creature came into view and the voice was owned by a shrew. He wore a sleeveless tunic, brown slacks, leather boots, and wore a hooded velvet cowl.

"Thank you, erm... mister?"

"Mr. Graffa, my name is Graffa."

The shrew called out.

"But please call me Log-a-Log."

Graffa added.

"It's an honor to meet you Log-a-Log. I remember a season ago I met a Log-a-Log, by the by, are you apart of the Guerilla Union of South Stream Shrews of Mossflower?"

Samkim asked. Graffa gave a hearty belly laugh.

"No, my friend, I am the Log-a-Log of the Guerilla Union of Shrews in Mossflower, a.k.a. the Guosim. The Guosssom are just our many divisions placed around Mossflower. Pray tell, why are you five warriors travelling west?"

Graffa asked. Samkim face went straight and he told them the answer.

"We're travelling to Salamandastron to see if Urthwyte and the Long Patrol can't help us drive out an army of vermin that have taken over our Abbey."

"Well, I know Urthwyte would love to help, but he's got his paws in a bind as well."

Mara cocked her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he too is at war with an army of vermin that are trying to take over his Mountain. The leader of the intruders is named Raluska Goldeneye."

"Raluska Goldeneye, that's who Welker spoke about."

Samkim said to Graffa.

"Yes, Raluska Goldeneye, supposedly he's a direct descendant to Swartt Sixclaw, or so he claims. But I highly doubt it, because what I remember from records, Swartt's son Veil never had any children of his own."

"Um, okay, but why is he called 'Goldeneye?'"

Mara asked in puzzlement.

"His left eye's iris is golden colored as if he stole them from a serpent itself. I watched him murder an old mouse just by looking right at the creature with it. He usually keeps it hidden with an eyepatch."

"Hurr, this'n crafty vermin sounds like trouble!"

Arula exclaimed.

"He is, he's doing everything he can, so that Urthwyte and the Long Patrol will run out of supplies such as medicine, ammo, food, and so on and so forth."

Graffa explained.

"Let's hop to it, lads and lasses. Urthwyte needs our assistance, don'tcha know!?"

Pikkle shouted with excitement. The hare led the ragtag team of heroes west. Samkim fell shortly behind to see if Rookus was coming.

"Log-a-Log, aren't you going to tag along?"

"No my friend, I've got important Guosim business to attend to, but I promise thst if you get into a battle with Raluska, my shrews and I will be there for you."

"Thank you, Log-a-Log."

Samkim said with a warm smile, the squirrel ran off to his friends and Graffa watched with merriment.

In the Abbey Courtyard, Constance, Mortimer, Mordalfus, were playing in the grass while Methuselah dibbun sat them. The young soon to be recorder of the Abbey smiled at the innocence of the three little ones. Baby Mortimer chased Constance around, The badger babe looked over her shoulder and saw that Mortimer was gaining speed. The tiny badger maid looked back to where she was running and she smacked into the leg of a stoat. The tiny badger fell on her bottom, Mortimer and Mordalfus smacked into each other. The stoat kneeled down and smiled at the badger babe.

"Careful missy, you might get hurt."

He said, the stoat stood up and walked away. He climbed the rigging to the ramparts where Jusato leaned over the walls watching the clouds roll on by. The stoat noticed that Jusato's belt no longer carried the sabre but the Sword of Martin.

"I see you've upgraded, Chief."

The stoat said to his ferret commander. Jusato turned his gaze to the henchbeast and replied.

"Of course, I needed something more than that weak old sabre."


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The afternoon sun beamed down on Salamandastron, the wind quietly rustled through the leaves on the trees and the grass, however it was anything but peaceful, countless upon countless of henchbeast stormed from the beaches to the trees of the Mountain, Urthwyte, Colonel Quintol and Lieutenant Barbus watched from afar. Urthwyte raised his right paw, in which he signalled the archers.

"Sentries, take aim, fire!"

He shouted as his paw came swing down. A barrage of arrows rained down at the vermin beasts, they all attempted to retreat but no avail. A majority of them were pierced like pin cushions. Sweat beaded down from Raluska's nose and whiskers. He just witnessed a small fraction of his army slain. The ferret sprinted to a large boulder. An arrow wisked over his head.

"Anybeast, return fire!"

He commanded, a rat wielding a longbow aimed it high, he carefully aimed atvthe target, the target was an unsuspecting hare in the middle of firing arrows at another group of vermin. The rat took in a deep breath, he released the shaft and it flew on by, hitting the hare in his back.

"Got 'em, sire!"

He confirmed, Raluska curled his lips in a smile of satisfaction.

"Good, advance!"

He shouted. More expendable minions charged up the mountain. Hollering and making loud noises. Urthwyte raised his paw up again and thrusted it downwards, another platoon of vermin died in an instant.

"Is that you're going to do, have your beasts die?!"

Urthwyte questioned. Raluksa laughed at the Badgerlord's question and pointed his index clae at the white badger.

"My beasts will do as I say, if I say walk, they walk, if I say sleep, they sleep. Amd if I say die, they die!"

Raluska laughed out. Quintol looked at Urthwyte, the badger's fangs were showing and his paws were balled into fists.

"If I do say, sir. How's about we forget about the bows and arrows, and settle this down their like good fightin' chaps, wot?"

"You're saying, we settle this with close encounters?"

"Yes, jolly yes, am I."

"I'll go get my armor."

"Rightyo, Long Patrol come with me, let's gear up for a scuffle."

Quintol said to the remaining archer hares. Raluska squinted and smiled, the ferret clamed victory.

"They've retreated we've won. All the henchbeasts cheered and chanted Raluska's name.

"Goldeneye, Goldeneye, Goldeneye!"

The crowd died down and Raluska smiled with satisfaction.

"Wait'll Beirolo hears about our victory."

The vermin beasts waltzed down back to their camps, as soon as they got to the camp, something was wrong. Their tents were ransacked and torn the slave shackles were all unlocked and a few guard beasts were slain, with pikes, arrow, and dagger handles protruding from their backs and necks. One survivor was a weasel, he crawled towards Raluska, Raluska kneeled down and he cradled the dying creature by his chest.

"What happened, who did this?"

"It was...was...was...Beirolo...she...betrayed...you."

The weasel choked. A look of anger and disappointment bestowed on Raluska's face. He let out a heavy sigh.

"Thank you, now rest in peace."

He whispered. The ferret covered the dying weasel's eyes and jabbed a dagger into his heart, ending the weasel's suffering.

Far from Salamandastron and at the Western Plains, Beirolo, sister to Raluska and Jusato was leading the slaves away from her former brother's camp.

"This my revenge, let's see how you liked it when I take your slaves away from you, as well as your supplies."

She said. A young vole wearing a raggedy tunic grabbed Beirolo's paw and spoke to her.

"Don't worry about it, we've made it, we're away from thst awful place."

"We better keep moving, we don't want him finding us."

Beirolo replied.

Raluska kicked a pile a burnt wood, in a raging stupor, Raluska drew his broadsword and slashed at a nearby tent.

"By the Devil! This cannot be happening!"

Raluska howled out. The ferret fell to his knees, his eyes twitched. Then all of a sudden, something snapped.

"I will kill everybeast in that Mountain, then I'll skin by sister, she will beg for a quick death, but no I want to see her walk without fur or skin, once she's all dead, I'll feast upon her flesh! Raluska Goldeneye will be the only one, then I'll find Jusato and slay him, and then I'll devour his flesh, hehehehe. Yes, yes."

A few vermin looked at their leader in horror. Raluska kept talking to himself, he then proceeded to rip off his eyepatch.

"I don't need this, I don't need this at all!"

The ferret ripped off the eyepatch and threw it into the ocean. He turned to his minions who were looking at him in shock and terror. Raluska stood up, exhaled sharply and dusted himself off.

"Sorry, for that, now, let's just relax and have some vittles."

A skinny young rat ran up to Raluska.

"Chief, all the vittles are gone!"

"What!"

"Beirolo must have taken em with her as she freed the slaves."

Raluska's fists trembled.

"Could this day get any worse?"

Raluska questioned. A voice belonging to a hare responded.

"Possibly."

"Who goes there!"

Raluska shouted.

"I am Colonel Quintol and I've come to fight you, ferret."

"Fight me, hah! Show yourself you coward!"

"Alright then, chap."

The ground began to tremble and a weasel saw a large group of hares charging down Salamandastron.

"Sire, a bunch of hares are running down towards us, and their being lead by a white badger wielding a club!"

He reported. A cold sweat beaded down from the ferret's forehead. He then heard the badger let out his war cry.

"Eulalia!"

This spooked the ferret and sprinted like a bat out of hell. Raluska sprinted away from the camp, and up the Mountain.

"They can fend for themselves, I'll get more beasts to die for me."

Barbus saw their cowardly leader running for his life, and the young Lieutenant chased after him.

"No you don't filthy, coward!"

Barbus screamed the hare drew his sabre and chased after Raluska. Raluska looked behind him, he saw the Long Patrol hare getting closer. The ferret gained speed and jumped down from behind a boulder. Shortly Barbus caught up, he sniffled the air.

"I know you're here, ferret. I can smell your cowardice."

A soon as Barbus got closer to the side of the large rock, Raluska swung his sword at the unsuspecting hare. Unfortunately for Raluska, Barbus was completely prepared and blocked the attack, the two resumed their fight. Sabre and broadsword clashing, the shounds of steel rubbing against each over. Raluska ran up a short hill and Barbus followed, they kept on fighting.

Samkim, Arula, Mara, Pikkle, and Welker saw that the Long Patrol hares and army of vermin were in a great battle.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Redwall!"

Bellowed Samkim, the nimble squirrel rushed up to an unsuspecting rat and whacked him with his staff, the rat feel down unconscious with a broken snout. Another rat attempted to skewer Samkim, but Samkim saw the rat coming and he performed a backflip over his adversary, the Warrior of Redwall took his staff and knocked the rat off of his footpaws. Samkim delivered a heafty blow to the vermin's face, knocking him out. Samkim watched as Welker battled four against one.

"C'mon, let's see what you're made of, boys!"

Welker taunted. The first rat out of the five shouted, the creature charged at the squirrel, but Welker had his dagger at the ready, he plunged it right into the rat's heart, killing him instantly. The four rats all charged in at once, but they were no match for a nimble fellow such as Welker. Welker did a double backflip over one of the rats, he jumped up and roundhouse kicked a rat in the face. One of the henchrats grabbed Welker's bushy tail, but Welker used that to his advantage. As soon as the rat reeled the treejumper in, Welker dealt a heafty kick right into the rat's face, breaking his snout, lower jaw, and a few teeth. The rat loosened his grip on Welker's tail and fell flat on his back.

"Anymore, who's next?"

Welker taunted, as he raised his paws up in a ready fighting stance. The three remaining rats all looked at each other, dropped their weapons and fled with their tails between their legs.

"That's what I though, you mangy rats!"

Welker laughed out. Unknown to him, a stoat wielding a bow was behind him, the stoat nocked an arrow on the pine bow, unfortunately for him a tall otter towered over him.

"Ahem!"

The otter cleared his throat, the stoat looked up and saw it was Kang Ruddertail, the otter balled his paw up and suckerpunched the stoat.

"Guosim, Urthwyte and the Long Patrol need our assistance!"

"Hoy!"

Shouted the shrews of the Guosim. Graffa let out his war cry as all Log-a-Logs before him.

"Logalogalogalogalog!"

Graffa and his Guosim shrews all charged in at the rats. The tiny beasts wielding their rapiers all charged in, they clashed weapons with cutlasses, axes, pikes, spears, and staves. Kang picked up a staff and whacked two weasels with it, he then picked up a ferret and tossed him over a pile of rocks.

Far from Kang and the Guosim's battle, Raluska and Barbus were still going at it. Barbus parried each of Raluska's attack, which kept getting more aggressive each strike, saliva foamed from Raluska's mouth, he was not going to be beaten by a simple hare. Raluska grabbed the hilt of his sword with both paws, he swung the sword as if it were a club, this caused the sabre from Barbus's paws to fly out. Raluska kicked the hare in the stomach, he kicked the hare in the kneecaps. Then Raluska picked the hare up by his long ears, the ferret Commander looked deep into Barbus's eyes.

"Look into my eyes, you will see death. Any last words, rabbit?"

Raluska whispered.

Barbus gritted his teeth and spat into Raluska's face. Raluska wiped the saliva from his fsce with the sleeve of his blouse. He reeled his arm back and drove the broadsword into Barbus's chest. Small droplets of blood formed from Barbus's mouth, he kept on staring at Raluska with resentful eyes. He began to speak.

"Salamandastron, shall never be yours."

Raluska drew the blade from out of his enemy's chest, he picked up the dying hare and threw him off the small cliff they were battling on. Barbus tumbled and rolled down to the base of the Mountain. Raluska sheathed his sword and peered down from the cliff. He then heard Urthwyte cry out.

"Eulalia!"

Raluska took off running in the other direction, the ferret scanned for an opening in the mountain, he saw a small incision in the Mountain. The ferret the opportunity and he raced towards the entrance of the Mountain. But that didn't stop Urthwyte from chasing after his enemy.

Samkim and Mara stood back to back, paws both wielding staves, they were surrounded by rats, and weasels.

"This could be it, Mara. It was a pleasure being your friend."

"The pleasure's all mine, Samkim, and besides we'll get out of this, just you wait."

"Let's do this, for Redwall!"

"Eulalia!"

The squirrel and Badgermum fought through the wave after wave of vermin. Arula and Pikkle saw their friends were in peril and they sprinted to their aid. Pikkle swung his club, knocking a weasel off his footpaws.

"Give 'em blood an' vinegar!"

Pikkle shouted aloud.

"Fer Redwall!"

Arula belted out. Samkim, Mara, and the vermin fighting them in the center stopped and saw that the vermin in the back were getting knocked out and knocked over, they saw the hare and molemaid getting closers. Mara and Samkim resumed their battle and kept thwacking and whacking at the army of vermin. They kept on fighting until all the rats were unconscious. Sweat dripped from the four friends bodies.

"I've worked up quite the appetite. I could eat for two seasons straight, wot wot."

Samkim, Arula, and Mara laughed at Pikkle's remark.

Graffa and Kang kept brawling the armies of vermin, but they kept on coming, Kang felt the paw of tiredness take over, his punches and swings from the staff gradually became weaker and Graffa's swings and jabs from his rapier also became weaker.

"This is it, my friend."

"Seems that way."

Kang quietly said. A rat chuckled evilly at his victim, but then a lone arrow flew past the otter and shrew. The rat tumbled over dead, the duo looked up and saw Colonel Quintol!

"That was for my son, you verminous scum!"

He shouted.

"Thank you!"

"We are obliged!"

Quintol took a low bow and smiled at his acquaintances.

Urthwyte kept chasing after Raluska, they ran throughout the Mountain. Urthwyte chased the cowardly ferret up the flights of many stairs. Raluska saw am empty room, the ferret ran faster and blockaded the door. He used his sword as a makeshift bar for the door. Raluska looked over his shoulder and saw a harebabe, the harebabe attempted to whack Raluska with his toy sword, but Raluksa suppressed the tiny hare, picking him up and running deeper into the room. Raluska heard his sword begin to break, he then noticed the hatch in the room, he took the opportunity to open the hatch door and resumed running from the albino badger. The steel from the sword snapped and Urthwyte stormed into the room, he followed the scent of his enemy and ran up the hatch entrance. Raluska and his captive made it to the top of the Mountain. Eventually, Urthwyte made it up. Raluska held the harebabe by the scruff of his neck, the poor creature was crying.

"Give him to me, right now, Raluska!"

"Drop your weapon, badger. I want a term of agreements, now!"

No other choice, Urthwyte dropped his club. Raluska smiled and threw the harebabe right into the arms of Urthwyte.

"These are my terms of agreement.

1\. You will back down from being Lord of the Mountain.

2\. You're hares will surrender to my armies.

3\. All beasts living in the Mountain will be my slaves.

4\. All beasts who oppose me shall die."

Urthwyte showed his teeth, the foam from his mouth formed and he scrunched his face in anger. Raluska laughed he turned his back and raised both paws to the sky.

"Raluska Goldeneye wins! I always win!"

Urthwyte picked up his club, the badger shouted out.

"Eulalia!"

A strong and swift blow came from Urthwyte's club, the bones in the ferret's neck snapped, killing him in an instant. Raluska's corpse fell from the extinct volcano. Urthwyte puffed out his chest, inhaled deeply and shouted out the famous war cry.

"EULALIA!"

All beasts down at the base of the Mountain stopped their fight, a rat saw his leader's corpse in a tree.

"He's dead, Raluska's dead! Retreat!"

All the surviving vermin turned tail and ran.

"We won, we've won!"

"Yahoo!"

"Salamandastron is saved."

All the Long Patrol hares cheered and shouted, they all did a hopskip dance. All except Quintol who was mouring the death of his son. Shortly, Urthwyte made it down his Mountain and saw Quintol weeping.

"If it makes you feel any better, Raluska is finally dead."

"No, it's not that. I will not see my son grow old."

"He was a brave young whipper, ready to put his life on the line."

Said a Long Patrol Sergeant. Urthwyte looked up to his hares and gave a eulogy for Barbus.

"Barbus was a true warrior and dear friend of ours, he may have did something questionable things such as stealing food from the binds and pantries, but his heart was the biggest thing of all. May he rest in peace."

After the funeral, Samkim walked up to the white badger, he explained the predicament him and his friends were in. Urthwyte agreed to help his fellow warrior out.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Samkim repeatedly said. Urthwyte chuckled at his squirrel friend and tossled the top of Samkim's head.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Abbot Saxus, Sister Henriette, and Brother Hollyberry as well as the rest of the Dwellers were still servants and slaves to Jusato and his crew. The season of Autumn approached, the leaves changed from green to yellow, and the vermins of Jusato celebrated. Jusato sat in the Abbot's arm chair, laughing and drinking his troubles away.

"It had been a season since we've banished those four infernal creatures!"

"Yeah, Jusato, Jusato!"

The vermin chanted out.

"Thank you, thank you. Now to a long restful life here at Redwall!"

"Hurrah!"

Each vermin raised his cup and gulped down their drinks. Each on burped and belched in unison. This disgusted Sister Henriette.

"How rude, disgusting beasts!"

"Don't worry, I have a feeling out luck's about to be turned around."

"I hope you're right, Father Abbot."

Sister Henriette smiled at her beloved Abbot. The mice exchanged hugs.

Two rats guarding the South Gate were knocked unconscious by Samkim and Pikkle.

"Right, you grab Martin's sword, I'll signal Mara and Urthwyte."

"Thanks Pikkle."

Samkim quietly opened the gate, he stuck to the shadows, and made sure he was not heard or seen. He peered over to the Abbey courtyard and saw the Sword was nowhere to be seen. Samkim climbed the redstone building and climbed through a window. He made his way to Saxus's room, where he found the Sword of Martin, hilt and all hanging from a hook. Samkim tied the scabbard to his waist and signalled Pikkle. Pikkle whistled through his large buckteeth and Urthwyte pounded on the door. A rat nonchalantly opened the large double doors, this was his downfall Urthwyte, Mara, Arula, and Welker as well as a few of the Guosim and Kang Ruddertail stormed in. Jusato sprank from his chair and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Kill them, kill them, kill!"

He ran from the frey and he ran into Cavern Hole. Jusato needed to grab the Sword of Martin and escape. Jusato entered through Cavern Hole, he ran up the flight of stairs and entered his room, but to his surprise he saw Samkim smile, the squirrel was wielding the Sword of Martin. Jusato shook his fist at Samkim and ran the other direction. He ran down the stairs, through Great Hall, and out through the South Gates. Jusato peered over his shoulder and he still saw his former minions fighting Urthwyte. The ferret ran into the night, running as fast and as far from Redwall. As soon as he was away from the Abbey, he laughed out loud.

"I made it! Nobeast can catch me now!"

He sat on a rock catching his breath. Jusato then heard the most sinister voice.

"Assssmodeus!"

"Hello, is somebeast there?"

"Asssmodeus!"

Jusato scanned his surroundings, he could barely see only the moon was his source of light. He then came into contact with a pair of glowing eyes. Jusato shuddered in horror, it was the giant adder Asmodeus Poisonteeth. The serpent towered over Jusato and whispered to him.

"Let Asmodeus bring you peace, ffffffferret."

Jusato slowly backed away and cried out.

"Somebeast, anybeast, help me!"

Asmodeus swooped in and bit off Jusato's arm, the ferret screamed in pain at the top of his lungs, the pain was so tremendous that he fell to the ground trying to crawl away, however, his efforts were in vain. Asmodeus bit off Jusato's leg, this made him scream even louder. Jusato cried tears of pain and fear. He knew he was going to die. Asmodeus opened his mouth and swallowed the ferret whole, he slithered way back to his lair.

All the Redwallers cheered as they finally claimed victory over their Abbey. Samkim joined Arula, Mara, Pikkle, Urthwyte, Welker, and the rest in a victory feast. The tables were set outside, gallons of strawberry cordial, dandelion ale, hazelnut beer, and black current wine, with large bowls lf fruit salads, dozens of hot piping scones, vegetable pasties, and a cauldron of hot root soup. Each and every Abbey Dweller had his or her fill of the banquet. Samkim stood up, he pounded the table to get everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlebeasts, I would like to propose a toast, to new friends, and for taking the Abbey back."

He said, all the other beasts at the long table repeated the last few words he said.

"To new friends, and for taking the Abbey back."

Kang and Log-a-Log Graffa sat laughing and chatting woth each other.

"So, Kang, do you plan on coming with the Guosim?"

"Actually, Log-a-Log, I've decided to stay here and settle down, for all my life I've been wandering the country, now I feel as if I have finally found a home, but thank you anyway."

"Hmm, suit yourself."

Samkim and Welker were talking amongst themselves, explaining how Welker was to find his Gypsy Clan.

"When we got to Salamandatron last season, I saw the slave shackles were all unlocked."

Said Samkim, Welker took a swig of his elderberry wine and nodded in agreement.

"Definitely, what do you think might have happened?"

"Maybe, just maybe, one of Raluska's henchbeasts was a spy and they freed the slaves, taking them far from the battle."

"Hmm, possibly."

Just then a loud knock was heard at the Main Gate. Urthwyte went to check and he saw it was Beirolo with the slaves and Welker's gypsy clan.

"Hello, Badgerlord, I wanted to aplogize for what my brothers and I did to you and this Abbey, you may not find it it your heart to forgive me, but as a token for my apology I've freed all of my brother's slaves and brought them here."

"I should gut you where you stand."

"Oh please no."

"But since you've caught me in a good mood, I'll let you go."

"Thank you, Badgerlord, thank you."

"Hmmph, just don't do anything rash, okay?"

"I shall honor that."

"Good."

Urthwyte escorted Beirolo to the group of friends and comrades. As soon as Welker laid his eyes on Beirolo he gritted his teeth and leaped at her angrily. Before Welker could attack Beirolo, Urthwyte's mighty paws seized the squirrel and restrained him. Beirolo walked up to him.

"Just the beast I needed to see, I've got a surprise for you."

"You vermin are all alike: saying one thing and doing another, I don't trust you, ferret."

"That maybe so, but I promise you, I will not hurt you."

Urthwyte stepped in and told Welker to go with Beirolo. Welker knew he was the odd one out so he calmed down and went with the former sister of Raluska and Jusato. As he made it outside to the gates, all of his fellow Gypsies were there waiting for him. Hot tears of joy trickled down his cheeks, chin, and whiskers. He exchanged a hug with the late Chieftain's wife. The elder squirrel wept tears of joy as well and spoke.

"You, Welker will be out new Gypsy Chieftain, and we welcome Beirolo as a newcomer to our Clan."

"You know, maybe vermin can be honest creatures."

The elderly squirrelmaid smiled and turned her attention to Beirolo.

"What do you say, you did free us, when your wicked brother was trying to take over Salamandastron?"

Beirolo smiled and sighed.

"Thank you, but no thank you. I may have redeemed myself with you all, but I haven't redeemed myself with myself, I need to travel alone, it's the best for everyone."

"Wait, before you go, let me pack you a sack of food, so you won't go hungry."

Welker said, as he did Beirolo smiled.

"I'll wait here."

"Thank you."

Welker walked back into the Abbey, he grabbed his satchel and stuffed it with scones, pasties, and filled his canteen with strawberry cordial. However as soon as he returned to the outer wall of the Main Gate, she was gone.

"What in the heck, she promised me she would wait here!"

"Yes, but she said that you needed it more than her, she's a hunter, she can live off the land."

"Vermin, stubborn beasts."

Laughed Welker.

A little later, Urthwyte and Welker bid the Redwaller's farewell, The Badgerlord and his Long Patrol travelled back West whereas Welker and his Gypsies traveled North. Samkim and Arula along with Mara and Pikkle waved were to first to say goodbye to an old comrade as well as a new found friend. Samkim looke up to the Abbey weathervane.

"Now to put Martin's Sword back to where it belongs."

Samkim climbed up the wall and to the rooftop, he drew the blade from the scabbard, and then fastened it tightly to the weathervane. He gave it a good tug to see if it would come undone, lucky for him the blade didn't budge. Samkim smiled and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Redwall!"

All the beasts below repeated what he said.


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

Many seasons turned into years and Samkim as well as his three friends became old and grey in the face. Arula sat in a rocking chair watching her grandson, Burrem. Samkim wearing an Abbey Habit sat on the bench sipping on a cup of elderberry wine, he looked up to the partly couldy sky and said to himself.

"What a peaceful day to be alive, though I feel my seasons drawing to an end, I know my spirit shall carry on."

Pikkle not as chipper or as agile as he was walked up to Samkim.

"Jolly right, wot wot."

"Hello, old friend."

"Who were you talking to?"

"A dear old friend of this here Abbey."

Mara and Abbot Cedric watched the dibbuns play. Constance, Mortimer, Mordalfus, and Methuselah were no longer kids but growing up to be fine adults.

Another set of years had past and Samkim, Arula, Mara, and Pikkle were burried next to each other in the Abbey's cemetery. The title of Abbot was finally passed down to Mortimer, who was talking a stroll through his courtyard.

"Good morning, Constance."

"Morning, Father Abbot."

All the peace and quiet would come to a halt because a young adult John Churchmouse was looking over the Abbey's ramparts.

"Father Abbot, Constance, come quick. A see a mousemaid carrying a young mousebabe over yonder, they don't look to good."

"Constance come with me, let's see to them."

"Right."

Abbot Mortimer and Constance raced out of the Main Gate, and saw the tiny mousebabe protecting his sister.

"Get away from us, get away!"

Constance stepped in a comforted the little one.

"Easy, were not going to hurt you."

The little mouse was so famished he passed out from hunger.

The little mouse became a member of the Abbey after his sister had past away from starvation. He lived with Abbot Mortimer and Constance for 13 seasons, it wasn't until his 10th season their when he revealed his name. "Matthias."


End file.
